LockedUp Voice Box
by Verdancy of the Green
Summary: Kuroko find himself in a bit of an emergency. The emergency being that he might be stuck in the gym for three days.


**Hmmm… I saw a fan art that was ridiculously cute. I am now inspired. And then that inspiration took some wild turns after listening to Kuroko's character song.**

Kuroko looked around calmly. The entire gym was dark and only the orange glow of streetlights filtered in through the windows. They were braced with chicken wire, so trying to smash them was out of the question. It would also be another pointless bill for the team to pay. They already had the hoop Kagami broke to worry about. He got up from the ground and walked over to the locker room doors. He pushed against them, but they wouldn't budge. The janitor must have come in and locked the doors while he was still asleep. This was a problem. His cellphone was in his bag, and his bag was inside his locker which was inside the locker room. Tomorrow was also the weekend. The coach had mentioned something about outdoor practice, so they wouldn't be in the gym over the weekend. His best bet right now was that another sports club would use the gym over the weekend.

He vaguely remembered passing out during the middle of practice. Words such as heat-stroke and dehydration were flung about, but he barely registered them. He collapsed and saw Kagami's bright red hair shooting towards him as his vision dimmed. The whole severity of the situation seemed to suddenly sucker-punch him. He was stuck inside the gym for up to three days with absolutely _nothing _to do. This was horrible. He didn't even have any homework to do.

Without anything to do, he idly began to hum, and then sing. Aomine mentioned that he had a good voice once, but Kuroko figured Aomine was exaggerating. It was a tendency of his. He sang songs they taught in elementary school to ones that frequented the radio stations. He even sang any English songs he knew and anime openings he remembered.

BAM!

His voice cut off abruptly. There was another pound on the gym door from outside.

"Kuroko! You in there?"

That was Kagami.

"Where's the fucking janitor?"

That sounded like Hyuuga-senpai in clutch mode.

"Don't break the lock you big oaf!"

And that was the coach.

"I'm in here," he called, "where's the rest of the team?"

"They went to get lock-picks!" Kagami yelled.

Lock-picks? Kagami knew how to pick locks? Granted, he also knew how to pick locks, but he didn't expect Kagami to know. Another thing was where they were going to get the picks. Only lock-smiths were supposed to carry them.

"WE'RE HEEEERE!"

Oh, Koganei-senpai was here. The heavy footsteps that followed told him Mitobe-senpai was also probably here as well.

"You're locked up in a situation, aren't you Kuroko?"

… Izuki-senpai. Of course.

He couldn't believe they were all here trying to bust him out.

He could hear the lock rattling now and when the door opened he closed his eyes as light flooded from the door-way.

"Kagami, could you let me borrow those picks?"

His Light looked at him curiously.

"Sure. What for?"

Kuroko took the delicate tools then picked the door to the locker rooms.

He took a shower and changed before coming out with his bags.

"Seriously? You went to go take a shower!" Kagami screamed.

"Don't make us wait for you!"

Kuroko turned to face the rest of his team and bowed deeply.

"I apologize for the inconvenience."

They all sighed at that nonchalant characteristic of Kuroko.

As they were walking home, he and Kagami were side by side.

"Hey, Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"Your voice; it sounded good. It had that ti-tilr-"

"Timbre?"

"Yeah! That!"

He turned to see that Kuroko was had the faintest hint of a blush. Was he embarrassed?

"Did everyone hear?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Kagami laughed loudly at his Shadow.

"Don't worry! I'm pretty sure no one will mention it!"

"Ah, yes. You are right," he murmured.

The next day Aida came running up with an entry form for a street karaoke competition saying that she wanted him to compete for the cash prize.

**And that's it! **

**R&R please!**


End file.
